Change
by 7kj6j
Summary: Sometime in between then and the age of 28 Dean stopped being a son to John and became a soldier. Jokes became orders, smiles became blank faces. One event changed it all...
1. Dean

**CHAPTER ONE: Dean - The born grown up**

Dean Winchester died at the age of four on a dark, stormy night with his house burning down, his mother's dead body on the ceiling and his hands full of a bundle that was his younger brother Sam.

He knew the exact day, place and time that happened.

At the age of 5, during his mother's funeral Dean - the child in him - died and in his place was born Dean - the soldier.

Dad became Sir.

Mom became a ghost above their heads.

Happiness became revenge.

Free-time became training-time.

Comics became books with info on their enemies.

And Dean became both father and mother to Sam.

Sometime in between then and the age of 28, Dean stopped being a son to John and became a soldier. Jokes became orders, smiles became blank faces.

Sometime between then and now, he grew up by raising himself, with no friends, no girls. His father didn't allow it; it made you weak, it made you soft. And soft was unacceptable.

Sometime between then and here he hadn't had time to even remember his mother. To mourn her.

Sometime between then and now his father killed every bit of the kid he had inside. Every drop of innocence, every sign of being a child.

At the age of 11 Dean stepped in front of his father clearly telling him clearly that the older Winchester won't destroy another child.

Not on Dean's watch.

That was the first time** - **the only time **- **that John Winchester raised his hand to his son. It was one slap but it served it's purpose it killed the remaining dreams **-** like becoming a doctor, or having a dog **- **out of that Dean had once held on to.

And now watching the door slam behind Sam - with finality - and his father slamming the doors (door) of the bathroom he knew that nobody would ever know what he had lost through the years. His mom, his dad, his brother...himself.

Yes, Dean knows the exact day, time and place when he died.


	2. John

**CHAPTER TWO: John - The broken father **

John Winchester despised himself most of the time.

He hated the world even more.

It's funny how easy it is to forget the things that make you human.

Love, joy, laughter...

John Winchester forgot what it was like to be human. To **_feel_** any other emotion than hate.

And even more he forgot that he had two sons who needed him to be human.

Hate mixed with anger made him hurt all he had once cared about.

He yelled, screamed, blamed, ordered, threatened and once even raised his hand to his oldest son. His first born. He did all that until he had killed anything that resembled **_human _**in Dean. He killed the child in Dean, made sure that would never rise like a Phoenix from the ashes when he wasn't looking.

And then there was Sam...

Young, pure Sam. Sam, so innocent that John's hate, like a vulture to a corps, attacked. He almost broke him. He almost snuffed out the brightness in him. But Dean Winchester had than stood up then and there. Dean had endured John's anger, hate...and wasn't about to let that happen to his brother**, w**asn't about to watch let alone let allow his younger brother become a prey to his father and the darkness.

John still remembered the shock that he had felt when his 11 year old son had informed him that if he ever raised his hand, or got near Sam drunk then a bullet would be in his head before he even blinked. John knew by the shadow in those too damn old eyes on his son's face that it was the truth.

Along with that shock came a twisted sense of pride.

Pride for the person that Dean was becoming. At the age of 11 years he already showed his character. He had what most his age didn't have.

A backbone.

Years later Sam grew up. The fire in him still burning bright and strong. Sam the dreamer. When Sam left for collage, breaking all ties to John and Dean everything changed. Dean changed. It took years but he finally realized how Dean had changed.

Dean had become like **_him_**.

John Winchester had his _hate_ giving him strength, Dean Winchester his _anger_.

Now John Winchester hates himself even more. Even more than the world.

He pushed one son away, and the other too close. One managed to get away unbroken; the other John destroyed completely.

He isn't sure for which he hates himself more.


	3. Sam

**CHAPTER THREE: Sam - The eternal dreamer**

Books have the ability to take you into another world.

A world of fun and happiness, a world where mommy lives and where stories have a happy ending.

Because of this Sam Winchester loved reading them.

When he held a book in his hands he forgot all about the world he lived in.

A world of ghosts and death. A world that had every kind of ending but the happy one.

Sam Winchester had once seen old family photos.

Photographs of a laughing blond woman, a man filled with life and a brother full of innocence staring at the camera.

Today the woman - his mother - in the pictures is nothing but a shadow to Sam; not a single memory of her stayed in his mind. The man that radiated with life was gone, replaced by a man who forgot to be anything but a drill sergeant.

And the boy in the pictures?

The illusions that boy had carried had been broken when he saw the body of his mother, and the innocence had vanished as he stared at the burning house that used to be (that had once been) his home.

Sam loves books because in them he finds out what it feels like to be free.

Free to do what you want.

Be what you want.

Sam has seen a glimpse once in a while of the person Dean used to be. Sometimes his brother lets Sam behind the walls he has built around himself. When that happened for the first time - the first time that Sam was truly aware off - he was struck by it. There was pain, grief, anger, and hate but also joy, and laughter. The true face of his brother.

After that - at the age of 13 - Sam started hating his father. Because after seeing that glimpse of what hid behind his brother's mask of arrogance and his always-alright attitude Sam **_knew_** who was responsible for Dean closing himself off from the rest of the world.

And when the chance for escape finally came Sam took it.

Body, mind, heart, and soul.

He wanted out.

He needed out.

And he got out.

He got his ticket and he used it.

Now sitting in his college dorm room, he reads a book**, b**ut for a different reason. Before it was to get away from the world he lived in; now he reads because he's searching.

Searching for a way to bring the **_real _**Dean back. Not the soldier who kills demons or hunts ghosts but the brother who he saw in those pictures all those years ago.


	4. Mary

A/N: I hope I managed to write from a point of view from a character that we know almost nothing about. Don't be surprised if I try rewriting this chapter.

**CHAPTER FOUR: Mary - Woman who didn't have enough time**

Mary loved brown. Chocolate brown was her favorite from the day she saw it.

Her fascination with brown started with her first teddy bear. A cute little stuffed animal by the name Brownie.

That fondness stayed with her throughout her life. Her first rebellious act was dying her hair brown.

And then she meet the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes on a young man called John Winchester.

He was a marine, a soldier, but his brown eyes...they spoke of tenderness and love.

Those brown eyes were the only thing that allowed her shaking body to remain standing during the ceremony. All fears, all doubts vanished when blue meet those brown pools.

She started a new, wonderful chapter of her life. When little, fragile Dean came and her fears almost paralyzed her to the point of terror...brown eyes full of love and trust made her relax. A new house, a new place, new friends and four years later, another son. Sam.

When Sam came she saw her oldest son in his true form. A loving son, a devoted brother, a caring friend.

Life was perfect.

And then Mary lost it all. It came in the form of a shadowy figure above her child. First came panic. Then came a mother's rage. Then - when black eyes stared into her soul almost sucking the life out of her - came fear.

But as death slowly swallowed her, the heavens gave her a glimpse into the future.

What she saw scared her.

Darkness. Death. Pain. Hate.

And then a more painful vision came to her. The vision that followed her to her last breath.

A vision of what could have been. Sam's first baby steps, Dean's first day at school, wedding anniversaries that would never happen, Christmases and birthdays she was going to miss...and a pair of brown eyes that always gave her strength, now full of fear and doubt.


	5. Missouri

A/N

If I got the surename wrong let me know. Don't be shy.

Missouri Mosely considered herself a smart person.

But that knowledge came to a sudden ending when her path crossed the one of John, Dean and Sam Winchester.

Dean, at the age of 5 was a strange child. He asked for his mother once and when John told him she was in Heaven and wasn't coming back he just nodded, didn't even cry and asked his father if Sammy was hungry.

She watched the happy, innocent child die before her very eyes. She was helpless - in spite her gift - to stop a child becoming a soldier. Dean didn't even fight, he took the orders, the commands and the shouts along with the curses without protest. It was this that pushed Missouri into getting involved. To teach Dean how to be a child again.

When the first ghost hunt came and Dean was the one to exercise it...Missouri saw it was too late. She saw it in his mind, heart, soul and body. Now he thought like a hunter, he lived like a hunter, he had the courage of a hunter in his heart and hunting was in blood. He stopped being the boy who was interested in comics, friends and fun. All he cared was hunting.

And then Sam started to grow up. John Winchester was trapped in his anger and hate and before Missouri could react Dean took over the role of brother, mother and father to his younger brother. For a moment the hunter in Dean would vanish and the **_human _**side would take over.

The 'peaceful' life that consisted of hunting and not hunting ( eating, sleeping and training ) was rocked when Sam, at the age of 14 went on his first camp that lasted for a two weeks. He saw how normal life looked like. He tasted **_normal _**and the problems in the Winchester family, a already broken family, started growing. Dean was trapped between a brother and father.

Years passed and Sam got accepted into college. Fights happened, words were said and Dean had to chose between his only family. Who ever he chose he was losing the other. The trained soldier won over the brother. Samuel Winchester left, but not before he made one last blow. It was at Dean, a direct hit into his heart" _I hope I'll never see you again."_

That day Dean Winchester - the last peace of **_human _**in him that was reborn with raising Sam died. In the end it weren't his father's orders and distance or hunting that truly broke him; it was his only weakness.

His brother.

Missouri Mosely today, with Dean and Sam reunited she sees that she was wrong. Dean is still broken. Sam broke him with a few words so bad nobody could fix it.

And Missouri?

She was left feeling guilty and angry with herself for letting it happen.

For letting a family fall apart.


	6. Bobby

Bobby was a soldier against the supernatural almost all his life.

He considered himself born for the job. He was born to do what he did.

That's until he meet the Winchesters. A ten year old Dean, a six year old Sam. Years of hunting, scouting and life's experience help him read them. Sam was all about _normal_, John was all about _revenge_ and Dean...was about keeping his family safe and together.

Hell even the way the kid was assessment was like a hunters .He still remembered when he went with John and Dean on a joined hunt. A nasty thing. Long tentacles, excellent nose for prey and a nasty temper. Bobby knew just how dangerous that beast was because one of those tentacles was wrapped like a second skin around his neck, stopping all air from reaching his lungs.

Twenty seconds. Five hits. Military precision. Straight into the head.

Bobby found himself on the muddy ground, having only a second to get away from the crashing body of the dead monster. He rose up, dusted the dirt of and turned, grinning" Still -" the words died off when he meet a pair of green eyes. Green eyes on that were in a skull of a 10 year old body. Cold, empty, calculating, analyzing eyes that were much damn too old for his face.

But when his eyes fell to the lowered gun in the kid's hands and glancing back at his face he saw something new. Realization came on that dark wet night, while _he_ was trained to do this, his instincts were sharpened by years of doing this...Dean was born for this. The speed of his learning, the strength...hell even the way the kid was assessment was hunter like. John came a few moments later hearing the shots being fired and Bobby couldn't remember - for the life of him - what his friend was doing when he came to the scene. Mostly because Bobby was staring hard at Dean who was staring right back at him. Green eyes almost telling him _"I've got your back"._

That day Bobby did something he never did before. He trusted Dean Winchester with his life. He trusted Dean Winchester to save his life when trouble came or when the battle was lost to shoot a bullet in his head to prevent Bobby from becoming a _conscious_ meal.

And never, not for a moment did he doubt his decision to do so. Or had reason to.

A/N

Another leap into the unknown.


	7. Jess

A/N I hope this chapter is good. Jess and Mary are the two characters that are mentioned a lot but we don't know much about them. So I considered this chapter my grandest challenge at the moment. How to write a POV from a character we know nothing about? I hope I managed. Please let me know what you think. Tell me what you love about it, hate about it...I need you're help to write. I'm writing for you after all.

And with this chapter the _CHANGES_ story's are finished. I'm now focusing on _Family_ and _Growing_ _up_.

Jessica Lee Moore was never good at attaching herself to people.

She made friends, he liked being surrounded by people but opening her soul and heart to someone?

Never.

That's until she meet Samuel...Sam Winchester. A smart, funny, good looking and mysterious guy with brow eyes that melted her heart before he even had time to introduce himself.

It was a cliché she used to consider stupid...but at that moment she knew she wanted to spend her life with him.

Her life moved from school to school and Sam. Sam, getting happy about silly things. Like he was a alien on a new, unknown planet. She didn't mind. It was a sight she felt only a few people had the opportunity to see. His eyes lightning up, his smile brightening his face, his body relaxing. She felt gifted when she noticed he only trusted her in Stanford enough to turn his back to her.

Slowly he was opening to people. Letting people see the person in him. The real him.

And her?

She was enjoying the quiet night in front of the TV, the small things - like a flower - the gave her when it was purring rain outside knowing how much she hates rain.

Suddenly it all changed.

It was in the middle of the night and Sam was standing with another figure in the living room.

He didn't even had to introduce him. He mentioned once, when they meet, his older brother Dean. Green eyes watched, guarded and untrusting. body relaxed and tense at the same time, his face unreadable.

Dean Winchester.

The stiffness was back in Sam and she wanted Dean out of the apartment now because of it. What ever his family did to him to turn into a such distrusting person was finally wearing off...and now it was back.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Hunting? Until this moment she never heard Sam utter a word about his father or mother for the fact. She learned early in their relationship this game. Push, and Sam would close off. Push harder, and he'd run like hell with some excuse about forgetting his book at the library.

But then she saw the change in him when the words finally sank in.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

His face went blank, his eyes narrowed and his voice was something she never heard before.

"It's just…you won't even talk about your family and now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend the weekend with them? And with Monday coming up which is kind of a huge deal."

His voice was soft and reassuring like it always got when she was upset...but for the first time it didn't calm her down. It made the fear in her stomach stronger.

Hey, everything's gonna be okay. I will be back in time-I promise."

How could she fight that?

While Sam was packing she watched him. He was already miles away, locked in a world she wasn't...wouldn't never be apart.

Even with him in the room, not two steeps away but she felt alone. The lone figure she meet on the entrance to the college administration was nothing compared to this _state_.

What did his family do to him?

Spinning around she went back to the living room, ready for a confrontation with Sam's so-called-brother. She was ready to attack him as soon as her eyes caught sight of him.

And they did.

Green stared back at her. Blue meet green.

And her anger faded. His eyes on the first sight were sparkling, but Jess was now staring into their depths.

Pain, fear, anger, love...also something dark and dangerous. Something you hope you'll never see again. Pure and untenable darkness.

And she was suddenly afraid. Afraid not from him...but the things that he's been true that placed _that _into his eyes. The same thing that created the shell named Sam she meet.

"I'm ready"

The voice from behind snapped her out of it. Sam, with a bag over her shoulder. His eyes on blue and Jess felt her heart speed up, like it always did when he looked at her.

And her heart didn't melt...it froze.

The depths of his soft, loving eyes was not as dark as his brother's but was still there.

The same fear lived in her while the black Impala vanished in the night. But one thing overrode the fear.

The feeling that she just saw Sam for the last time.

That he was never again coming back.

"Sam!"

But was more than too late. The car was already gone.

Days later Sam was coming back and she felt foolish. Stupid.

Preparing everything for his coming back she smiled when she heard the doors of the bedroom open. She turned, her smile growing.

"You're back ear-"

Something flashed before her eyes, pain erupted in her stomach and then came nothingness. She finally understood what it was she saw in Dean's and later Sam's eyes...death. Death and fear. Truly understood it.

It was the last thing she saw.


	8. AN

Because people seem to be interested in this story I'm continuing to write it. Up next we have Cassie. Who would you like to read next don't be shy and let me know. I need a little boost in the right direction on who to use next. The fire demon? Meg? Or someone the brothers saved?

Help me.

I'd like to thank: Thru Terry's Eyes and Isobel Swan for the help they were so far by sending me e-mail's with my grammar mistakes etc.

Also I would like to use the opportunity to thank you all for posting you're Reviews and I hope you won't be disappointed by my upcoming chapter...or chapters.


	9. Cassie

A/N Thanks to the beauties of the internet I finally watched all and entire episodes of Supernatural! Croatia will probably air this show in 2020 so I had to improvise. by Especially the one with Cassie to write this. This is for WinchestersGirl who reminded me that I didn't write about someone also important; who's life Dean changed and who had a impact on the one, we know and love, as Sam's big brother.

Cassie was known as a 'rough' woman who fought for what she believed.

It scared man off.

She fought with claws and teeth not giving up; not letting anything slide. Not forgiving or forgetting.

She didn't need protection, she was used to depending on herself. Only herself.

And then she meet Dean Winchester.

The good looking, smart, charming Dean Winchester who both made her laugh and argue with all she's got. He was like her, never backing off a fight, never giving in to anyone. Her equal. In both heart and soul. Not to mention mind and temper. In spite they were both independent people it worked.

When he left on one of his mysterious trips she felt alone, when he came back she felt like she had someone to depend on. Someone to watch her back in her fights against her opponents. Fights to protect innocent, to protect those who were to scared or weak to stand up for their self's. There was something in Dean's eyes made her think he understood more that he was showing her.

Until she meet John Winchester. Dean's father.

Or she expected to meet his father, what she meet was far from that.

She meet a commanding officer, a drill sergeant with a voice of steel and razor sharp eyes.

And _her _Dean was gone and it's place was a soldier who answered questions with "Yes, Sir" and "No, Sir"

And Cassie felt alone again.

Betrayed.

He tried to explain, he rely did.

He tried telling her story's about demons and evil creatures that live in the shadows. He told her he hunted and killed those things.

She didn't believe him.

Years later, when her father dies she will be cursing the almost arrogant about her intelligence girl she used to be.

Now, what seems like decades since she last slammed the doors in his face, since she erased him from her life she needs him to be there.

To stay with her. So it can be like it almost was last time.

But Dean Winchester is both soldier and man in one. When she didn't believe him, when she was to blind to see and too deaf to hear she gambled.

And lost.

And when you lose Dean Winchester once...you can never truly have him back.


	10. Kathleen

Kathleen was used to people not making any trouble.

Being a Sheriff in a small town does that to you.

The biggest trouble she had was a man running away from her to close the gates for his cows.

Life was simple.

And then came the stranger claiming that he was trying to find his missing cousin.

_**"Yeah, Dean. Kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome, though."**_

The smiles, the cocky comments and the laid back attitude made her blind thourds his _other _side.

_**"Identity theft? You're impersonating an officer."**_

Why didn't miss-rule-book report him? Hell if she knew.

He looked honest, emotions were blossoming in his eyes.

And yet she felt like he was manipulating her. All the way. Letting hew know thing on his terms.

Her experience with men told her this was natural as breathing to him.

_**"I, uh—I cuffed him to my car"**_

Meaning they were stuck here, with a bunch of psychos. Who she's never heard of until now. Who were they?

And even more important...why did she feel stupid for not listening to a criminal?

_**"How did you get out of the cuffs?"**_

He turned to her, smiling...something was deep in his eyes. A shadow fell on his face for a moment. Kathleen witnessed the cocky, smiling illusion fade away.

"**_Oh, I know a trick or two."_**

She heard in his voice that he wasn't telling the entire story. Not by a long shot.

_**"Yeah. Dude, they're just people."**_

_**"And they jumped you? Must be gettin' a little rusty there, kiddo."**_

What does that mean?

Just people?

What did he expect? Vampires?

_**"What about the dad?"**_

She saw in his eyes that he already knew the truth.

He knew all along.

Both mysterious men knew she would throw away her badge and at a given opportunity kill for revenge.

_**"Shot. Trying to escape."**_

There was something new in the eyes of the criminal.

A strange respect. Even weirder, she felt proud that she earned that respect.

_**"When we were young, I pretty much pulled him from a fire. And ever since then, I've felt responsible for him."**_

A older sibling to older sibling understanding. Hurt to protect, kill to avenge.

Two of a kind.

_**"So, state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They're gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest that you're both long gone by then."**_

She watched them vanish in the dark of the night.

Her brother was dead, she betrayed everything she believed in, she killed a man in cold blood, released two possible criminals free...

And didn't feel a drop of guilt.


	11. Fire demon

A/N

First I would like to thank AmyNDM for the help she is. Thanks Amy! She one of the few people responsible for me still having ideas on what to write. Also I would like to thank the rest of the group that keeps me company - I suffer from insomnia - most nights and on logged on. You who you are! Next thanks is to YouTube for giving me the opportunity to watch Supernatural. From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!

So I finally managed to finish this one. I hope I managed to portray the character we know nothing about, but at the same time we want to meet because he is the one who made the Winchesters who they are today.

I gave it a male gender mostly because Meg kept referring to it as Father. So I fallowed her lead.

Toddler - child, kid.

Please let me know what you think. So enough of my blabbering, let's get to Demon's POV.

* * *

He was ancient, old almost as Earth itself. Possibly even older. 

He is a predator. He enjoys the power he possesses to see the strongest people break. But those people don't even know that their youngest members is special. One infant is all he needs for his power to grow, his life to continue.

One small child with it's powers.

Family's are like a castle made of cards; full the right out and it will crumble. All it takes is one right target and a perfect family will be destroyed, it's family members will be empty shells. Sometimes it's mostly a mother, sometimes a brother or father...he just has to find the person who _would become _that's child's strength. The protector. Find the right person and the child's soul would be his. It's power would be his.

And if he didn't succeed he still had the pleasure of watching people's soul's, heart's and lives crumble.

Yes, he loves the power he possesses.

And then came the Winchesters.

Mary Winchester, a loving mother and wife. A loved mother and wife. A mother with a special infant child. Samuel.

He found his target.

With her gone, the father will lost, the older child will be broken and the baby will be alone and weak.

He stared at the little face, not even aware of the plans that were made for him. Or the future he was going to have.

The plan was foolproof. The doing it was simple.

_"Mary? Mary! Mary!"_

The father burst into the room just as he vanished from site. Watching. Observing.

John Winchester walked up to the crib, looking at his son with love and relive.

_"Hey Sammy."_

The first drop of blood from the ceiling, fallowed by a scream that teared true the house_; "No! Mary!"_

He picked the right card alright. He always did.

* * *

At least he thought so until his eyes caught sight of the other child. Dean Winchester. Gazing at his baby brother in his arms as the house erupted into fire.

_"It's okay, Sam."_

And his first sign of suspicion came to life. But with practiced ease he pushed it away.

It would take years for him to realize just how foolish he really was.

Foolish for letting Dean Winchester live instead of Mary Winchester.

For over 15 years he watched **_that_ **_toddler _keep the family together, he watched his train with his father and raise his brother. Never breaking, never giving up. Never looking for an easy way out.

And then Samuel went to college, leaving his father and brother. The opportunity came.

But the more he observed the more he realized that the child he should have killed - Dean - raised Samuel into a strong young man. Dean Winchester was always around the corner if his brother needed him. Not that Samuel knew his brother was keeping an eye on him.

Because he didn't.

* * *

And then came Jess. Young, naive, beautiful Jess who captured Samuel's heart.

The final blow.

But just as Samuel Winchester was about to become his...came his brother. Protecting, watching, analyzing but never speaking up on the things he saw, did or knew.

He should have killed him when he had the chance. He could kill him now...but unlike his father who wanted nothing more than revenge, or his brother who wanted a normal life Dean Winchester was a opponent he's been waiting all this time.

Unlike the other two members of that _family _Dean Winchester was a natural hunter, ready to fight till the end. It's in his blood.

While John Winchester was consumed by anger and hate and Samuel by the dream of another life Dean Winchester...he became what he was hunting. He blends into shadows perfectly. Dean Winchester grew into a creature of the dark, a hunter who has respect of the darkness.

And he, a thousand year old demon, will enjoy breaking him.

Or he will go down trying.


	12. Meg

A/N

Sorry for the long wait but it took me a long time to get into Meg's head. To see, feel and understand what it must be like to have two different _parts _of you fighting for dominance; while the loser - in this case the human side - pays the ultimate price; death.

I'm still not sure if I managed to do it right. Let me know what you think. Be ruthless if possible and point out my mistakes so that they could be fixed. I'm writing for you after all.

Also let me know if you want another character's POV.

Coming up next: Michaels POV (The older brother in Something Wicked)

Lucas POV

Shapeshiffter POV

* * *

It felt strange, the sense of power cursing you're body. It felt strange to Meg Masters mostly because most her life she felt weak. To weak to fight, to weak to survive.

The sense of power came like a blessing. It gave her the voice to speak up, the strength to fight back and courage to leave it all behind.

The soothing voice that kept saying to her how special she is was startling at first, but after only a few days it became her voice of reason.

It became her advisor. Her Guide. Her Father.

As years went by her strength grew...and powers she didn't know she possessed started steep by steep to grow to the point where she used it unconsciously.

And then came the Winchesters.

Samuel, the one her father wanted was tall, lanky, smart and guilty because of his girlfriends death. And with good reason. Then there was good old John, even after all this years angry...possibly even more than to begin with. And last came Dean. The one father regretted not killing all those years.

She wandered why he did just kill him now. She couldn't understand the his obsession with a _ordinary_ human.

But the more she watched them, the more she understood her 'fathers' decision. Why he wanted Sam to use his powers, why he wanted John dean...and why he kept Dean Winchester alive?

Dean Winchester wasn't entirely human. Unlike Sam who had his powers Dean was _different _in totally inhuman way.

No human could blend into shadows like that, no human could sense spirits and creatures of the dark or have the talent to kill them. The way he moved, confident - almost like a cat - the way he talked, worked and acted made Meg want to test her powers against him. The _other _side, the human side, wanted to seduce him. Because he was the type of man you run into only once in a life time. Strong, confident and prepared to be by you're side true thick and thin.

But Father didn't allow it. He gave her John, but Dean Winchester he isn't prepared to share.

That _human _is his kill.

But she understood it perfectly when those green eyes of steel stared at her. Unmovable, unbreakable while little Samuel and the other weaker hunter Bobby fidgeted.

_"Finish it"_

The other two hunters looked guilty, uncertain, scared and weak. And she finally realized why her father kept him alive. He respected him. Respected him because he wasn't fuelled by anger or hate.

The last thing she saw were two pools of green with _something_ in their depths, something that both excited and scared her.

And then nothing.


End file.
